


Point of No Return

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Somnophilia, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Bill will stop hurting Grunkle Ford if Mabel promises to do something in his place. A dark Fordbel.





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dark even for me.

“Do you understand what I want from you?” Bill asks.

Mabel is sitting on Bill’s knee, and together they watch as electricity runs through Grunkle Ford over and over again. Ford is screaming and Mabel just hates the sound, hates that he’s in so much pain; luckily, Bill has just offered a way out of it and Ford doesn’t even have to do anything.

Unfortunately, Mabel has to.

“I understand,” Mabel says, trying not to grimace when Bill strokes her hair with a gigantic finger.

*

Mabel and Ford are left alone in what looks like a hospital room, as visualized by someone who has never actually seen a hospital. The walls are white, almost blindingly so; the bed, with its soft sheets and pillows, is slightly more cream-like in shade, but Ford’s sleeping figure looks like a stain against all that white no matter what shade it is. Mabel swallows as she looks at him, at his strong, angular features; like Stan, he’s handsome.

She starts to take her clothes off.

The room isn’t cold, but Mabel shivers anyway as she climbs up on the bed and on top of Ford, straddling his thighs. They feel so large and thick against hers as she sits down on top of them, reaching out for his belt. The buckle clicks when she opens it, and the sound is somehow so sharp in her ears; she can’t get it out of her head as she pulls the belt open and goes for the button of his pants next, then the zipper. Pulling his pants down over his hips is difficult, given how much bigger he is than her, but somehow she manages it. She has to stop for a moment to stop her hands from shaking before she can do the same with his underwear.

Mabel doesn’t let herself look at Ford until she has exposed him, but when she does she takes her time. Of all things, his stomach is the first aspect of him to grab her attention, looking softer than she expected it to. She finds herself reaching out for it, laying her palm flat on top of it; it heaves slightly under her touch, firmer than it looks like. Right underneath her palm, a trail of hair starts, which goes down to his crotch where it becomes thicker and coarser. Within the hair and between his thighs, his cock is nestled, soft and limp.

Ford moans, making Mabel jump; Bill had said that he would be asleep for this, because it would be “funnier” that way, but why had she trusted him again? But he doesn’t move, and his eyes remain closed; after a while Mabel starts moving again, taking his cock into her hands and lifting it into sight. It’s so- weird, so warm and soft and it keeps slipping out of her hands, but the more she touches it, the more solid it gets. Soon she is able to wrap her fingers around it, feel its pulse; that’s weird too and this time the weirdness spreads into her, making her feel tight all over.

 _You’re gonna have sex with your uncle._  The thought rips through her mind, sharp and stinging; she can feel herself start shaking again, and she tries to fight the feeling off by running her palms along the length of Ford’s cock, as if she’s trying to warm it up. The tremor breaks through anyway, sending a chill running down her spine, but Ford’s body doesn’t seem to mind that; he hardens fast, his cock leaking white fluid from the tip. Mabel finds herself staring at the droplets that start trickling down, leaving wet lines on his length. After a while she can’t stand it anymore; she gets up on her hands and knees.

She doesn’t have to do much, Bill had said; after shuffling a little forward, she rests down on top of Ford, squeezing her thighs around his cock. Her hips are pressed tight against his belly, the hair there tickling her clit. She rubs against him, rubs her thighs together; she presses her face against his chest, wraps her arms around him. Slowly, she starts to move her hips.

It’s awful. It- makes her clit throb, to have Ford here like this. Harmless, defanged; unable to take Dipper away, unable to upset Stan, unable to destroy the foundations of Mabel’s universe. She grinds against him, gripping his cock with her thighs but not too hard, because she doesn’t want to hurt him. That’s why she is doing this, after all, why she’s  _fucking_  him, so Bill won’t hurt him anymore.

Maybe he will stop hurting her now, too.

She doesn’t notice it when he comes between her thighs, not until her own body tightens and arches and collapses against his, and she realizes that it’s not her eyes alone that are wet.

*

Somehow, she falls asleep.

When she wakes up, she’s dressed up again and Ford is gone. Off to see what Mabel did to him on the previous night, she knows; Bill doesn’t show mercy unless he can get something out of it, after all. Mabel hopes it won’t be enough to get Ford to give in.

She doesn’t hope for his forgiveness. She knows she doesn’t deserve it.


End file.
